Enter the crazies
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Dean Ambrose has just been given an opportunity to move up to the main roster debuting as one/third of the Shield, the soon to be most dominating force in WWE history, only problem is, he has no where to live. If he can't find a place he can't live his dream, Hunter not wanting to let him go so easily finds him a place, enter the crazyness! Crap summary but give it a go!
1. A little problem

**A/N So this wouldn't leave my head, hopefully it makes sense, good news! As of next week I go on holiday so my updates for all my stories will be more fourth coming! So please keep your love coming in all forms, onwards we go! **

**Chapter 1 A little problem**

Dean Ambrose kept listening to the deal being explained, the more he heard the more his heart lept down the drain. It sounded too good to be true and when Triple H explained all the hidden details, Dean knew it was. The man to his left Seth Rollins wouldn't stop smiling, it made Dean want to hit him. Seth didn't have to worry about anything, neither did the huge Somoan on his right. No, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns had it easy. Dean wanted to smack them both out just for that. Not that it was their fault, just the hand of life he supposed. Still it didn't mean he liked it. Seth asked his questions as did Roman, Dean sat silently, he didn't want his new team-mates to know about his embarrassing situation. He didn't have to explain it while he was in NXT, but now it might be something he couldn't avoid. If he didn't avoid it, he wouldn't even be going to the main roster.

"Dean, is there anything you want to add?" Hunter asked, his blue eyes seemed to soften slightly, Hunter had known him a while and he was the only one (he hoped) that knew about his situation. Dean knew he couldn't keep it that way forever but he would try it.

"No" Dean got out tightly hoping that Hunter wouldn't push it. Thankfully Hunter didn't and just went back to his deal. By the time he was done, Dean knew that if this Shield tag-team was going to work, he wouldn't be apart of it. Hunter had given Seth and Roman a contract to sign, he left Dean for last. While his new team mates walked away, talking excitedly about their jump to the main roster. Dean wanted to share their happiness but he had a feeling in his gut that there would be no happy ending for him. There never was.

"Dean, can I have a word" Hunter pulled him aside the moment he could, Dean knew that he wasn't asking, he was telling. "Have you sorted out your personal situation yet?"

"Not yet" Dean had been trying, he really had but everything just seemed to be complicated. The money wasn't there, the places weren't right, it was hard to fit anything personal around the life of wrestling, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Hunter can I stay at the facility?" Dean had hoped that Hunter would just let him stay at the NXT facility. Dean knew that wouldn't happen, his room would go to someone else. Hunter gave him a long look, he had no idea what it was like to be in Dean's shoes, he had a loving family, he never had to worry about the next dollar or having a roof over his head. Dean had been taken off the streets and thrusted into a ring, he had a natural skill for it which made Hunter keep him, he was an asset. The only issue was Dean had nowhere to live, while he was training, it was ok for him to stay at the NXT facilities. Now that he was moving up, he had to find somewhere else to live and if he didn't, well Hunter couldn't take him. It was that simple.

"You know thats not possible Jon" Hunter hated the defeated look on the younger man's face, he had never been so defeated to look like Dean did at that moment. "However I may have a place for you to stay, it's nothing fancy but at least it would give you a roof"

Dean hardly dared to believe it, "Really?"

"Yeah, I'll have to check with her but I'm sure it won't be a problem"

"Her?" Dean didn't like where that was going, any woman that was connected to Hunter he didn't want a part of. He just knew it wasn't going to end well.

"My neice Raven, she used to take in your kind"

"My kind?" Dean spat out, he couldn't help it. The anger just bubbled to the surface so fast it made him dizzy. Too many times he had been called 'un-worthy' ok that wasn't the word they used but it all summed up to that.

"Wrestlers that need a place to crash, there have been more than you think Dean. Although she hasn't done that for a while so there is a chance she might say no, although knowing Raven she'll tell me to go and fuck myself"

Dean quickly turned his snort of laughter into a hasty cough, he was sure that Hunter was laughing.

"Would you like me to ask?"

"If you don't mind"

"Course not, I'll drop in and see her this afternoon. Although it may be stepping out of the frying pan and into the fire, knowing those girls"

"Girls?" Dean was pretty sure it was one girl, now it was more than one. Dean wasn't sure he could handle that.

"Raven lives with her twin Iziah and her younger sister Jamie. So if she says yes you'll be stuck with a psychopath, a crazy psychopath and little Jamie of course"

It should've sounded like hell or at least an insane zoo but to Dean, it sounded like the greatest thing in the entire world. Of course he only heard that fact that he had somewhere to live, who ever lived there too wasn't an issue.

"I'll let you know as soon as I can, sometimes gettin Raven to agree is like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands"

"I'm willing to pay rent and stuff and help out when I can, I just need a roof until I get on my feet"

"I'll let her know that, leave your phone on, it may be a late call."

Dean assured him that he would, watching him go off to find his new team mates, Hunter vowed right then and there that he would do anything to make Raven say yes, even if he had to beat it out of her.


	2. Why was that so easy?

**Chapter 2 Why was that so easy?**

When Hunter trailed up the hill, he wasn't surprised to see his handy-woman neice Raven fixing the porch. Despite being small, she lifted the wooden planks with ease, making sure they were in place before nailing them down. It had grown into a hot afternoon reducing Hunter to shorts and a t-shirt, he put his glasses on his short blonde hair. Her front door was wide open in an attempt to make her house cooler. The sweat raked down her tattooed frame, clearly she had been out here for a while, it explained the bottle of bourbon sitting on the railing.

"So Raven, I see the heat finally beat you" Hunter let out a smile as she stopped her work to look at him. Sometimes with Raven you never knew what you were going to get, her sister Iziah was simplier, all anger and insults. Jamie was even easier, random positivity at it's enthused best, Raven was a mixed bag. At least seeing her smile back at him, shoving black and silver strands from her face.

"You know what they say, can't beat 'em join 'em" Raven made sure that the plank was in place before she nailed it down. "So why are you here Hunter, other than my pleasin company"

Hunter took a seat on the front step, at least that part was fixed. "Got a moment to sit down?"

"Sure" Raven put her hammer down, her tattooed legs seemed to glisten in the golden sun. "So whats on your mind?"

"Have you been watching the wrestling lately?"

"I've been doin double and triple shifts at work, so I've missed alot" Raven answered grabbing her bottle "So who is your champion now?"

"Miz, soon to be CM Punk"

"Who's the champion!?" Iziah suddenly shouted making Hunter jump. You never could tell where Iziah might be hiding, like Raven she seemed to just pop up at the most random of times.

"Miz!"

"Eww!"

"Better than John Cena!" Raven shouted back, "Sorry Uncle, didn't mean to shout in your ear" The smirk on her face told the whole story, Raven rubbed her hands on her bare knees, her black shorts looking even shorter.

"Yay! Miz is champion!"

"You know every day I think I've heard it all until she says somethin like that" Raven took a gulp of her bourbon, a couple of droplets landing on her black singlet, "So why are you here Hunter?"

"Have you heard of a man called Dean Ambrose?"

"Nope" Raven shook her head, "Should I? Or is this one of your scum sucking leeches that I apparently hurt in a bad way like I did to Maryse"

"No. He's an upstart"

"So a rookie?"

"Trust me, he don't wrestle like a rookie. Which is why I've booked him to debut to the main roster"

"Well if you're here askin my advice on wrestlers and storylines, man your mind must be that tiny"

"He needs a place to stay"

Raven didn't say anything for a moment, her silver eyes clouding over slightly. When she didn't say anything for several moments, Hunter decided to just go on. She would stop him if need be.

"Dean is very good at what he does Raven, the only thing he needs is a roof over his head, at least until he gets on his feet. You have a spare room up there, two if you count the games room"

"I'm not gettin rid of my damn pool table" Raven countered going back to her drink. She guzzled the whole thing until it was gone. Her pink peirced tongue lapping at the neck trying to get every last inch of alcohol.

"No one is askin you to"

"Good"

"Look I don't want to let go of Dean, if he can't stay here you know I can't take him to the main roster and I don't want him going to the rival company"

"TNA?"

"Don't you say those disgusting letters in my house"

"Dude, its my house." Raven pointed out, "Look if your dude just needs a room then fine, it's up there ready for him. Well not ready, I'll have to make the bed up and move some crap around, but you know what I mean"

"He can take it?" Hunter just looked at her a little suspicious, usually everything was a fight with Raven. "Why?"

"Because you said he needed it. But fore-warned any harm comes to Jamie, any harm at all, no matter how minor, I will kill him and then you'll have a whole different issue on your hands"

"That is fair enough. So he can take the spare room? You're not gonna turn around and change your mind?"

"When have I ever done that? You know how I feel about my words"

"Yeah I do" Hunter finally let his huge arms wrap around his tiny neice, "You've always been as good as your word Raven and that word is still good with me"

"Well I should think so. Now go and say hello to Jamie and Izzy before you leave so I can fix my porch in peace"

Hunter gave her an extra squeeze before going inside to see his other neices, Iziah was sitting on the couch watching a horror movie, while Jamie was sitting at the table playing with corn-flakes.

"What you doing Jamie?"

"My jig-saw, see it's a kangaroo" Jamie proudly showed him the box before assembling the little bits of cereal, every now and then she would lose a peice because she popped it in her mouth.

Hunter lent down on the back of the couch, "Hey Izzy"

"Hey" Her silver eyes not leaving the gory scene, "Do we really have a guy comin here?"

"Yeah. Hey do you know why she said yes so easily?"

Iziah paused her movie and looked to her uncle, "You tell me big-nose?"

"I don't know"

"Yeah I don't know either, lately she's been...less difficult than usual"

"Keep an eye on her?"

"All ready done. Now fuck off I'm tryin to watch stupid people die due to not listening to me"

Hunter gave them both a short hug before heading back on his way, looking at Raven fixing the porch, muttering to herself the un-ease swept through his system like a virus. He wasn't so sure about sending Dean here now but he knew that he had no choice. He could only hope that Dean could survive it.


	3. Alpha Bitch

**Chapter 3 Alpha Bitch**

As soon as his phone rang, Dean pretty much jumped on it. He had been waiting ever so patiently for it too ring, for a moment he thought maybe Hunter had forgotten about him. Dean couldn't help the sudden on-slaught of nerves, what if Hunter's place fell through? Then what? Back to the street? Dean had all ready decided that whatever happened he would never go to or back for that matter to another company, his dream was WWE and he wanted it to be kept that way.

"Hello?"

"Dean! How are you?"

He kept the groan to himself, Cassie just couldn't let go. Never mind the fact that he had pretty much dumped her in the worst way he could think of, Cassie just didn't get the message. Now he had to stick to avoiding her, he would've done a better job if he wasn't waiting so intently for Hunter.

Dean didn't even bother answering, he just hung up in hopes that she would get the message then. It rung a moment later and this time Dean checked the caller ID, his breath halted again, now it was Hunter.

"Hi Hunter"

"Dean, I'm glad you're still near your phone, I thought maybe you would've gone out"

"You asked me to wait Hunter"

"Well thankfully for you my man, Raven said ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. She said that it wouldn't be a problem, that is if you can keep your hands to yourself when Jamie is concerned"

Dean swallowed his anger, his spare hand balling into a tight fist. "Uh-huh. So will she be home tomorrow?"

"I have no idea, I imagine so. I'll text you the address. Now I have to go, Steph and the girls are waiting for dinner"

Dean hung up and let Hunter get on with his night, still he felt a little angry at that comment about Jamie but at least he had somewhere to live, now all he had to do was survive two weeks before his debut.

Bright and early the next day Dean made his way to Grim Road. Those nerves came around again, meeting guys was fine, meeting girls especially ones he would have to live with was a bit harder. Hunter hadn't really said much more about them except to be patient with Jamie, (it's not her fault) to ignore Iziah (she's a bitch to everyone) he didn't say anything about Raven. Dean thankfully was travelling light, he didn't really own much and all the little things could be bought easily on the road. Looking at the hill Dean couldn't help but laugh, clearly they didn't want many visitors. The hill itself was quite steep, it was like an intense hike just to get up to the front door. Down the grassy sides of the hill came a rumbling, someone was singing. And not doing a very good job of it but Dean guessed that was the point. Trailing around the sides until he hit the backyard, the terrible singing got louder until he had to hold his ears. One of the girls, unsure of which one was fixing the steps to the back porch. Headphones stuffed in her ears, her singing so loud he doubted that she could even hear him. Dean took in her frame the best he could, slender arms raked in tattoos. Her long dual coloured hair shoved back with a clip. He liked her hair, the straight strands were black while her ringlets were silver. It looked quite pretty even though Dean didn't really know much about fashion and hair. Down her chest two huge mounds jutted out, it was like the rest of her had finished growing but her breasts didn't get the memo.

"Should I start chargin you or have you finished starin?"

Dean couldn't help but jump, he wasn't aware that she knew he was there. She seemed too busy with her work, when she did look up, Dean felt his heart give an extra beat. Which ever twin she was, she was quite pretty or maybe that was her silver eyes. They looked like liquid metal, but still he liked them.

"You must be Dean, or a random guy standin in my yard"

"I am Dean. And you must be Raven?" Dean had to pretty much guess, with her smile he figured that he was right.

"Luckily for you I am, the other one is a psychopath when it comes to new people." Raven fished out her headphones, her eyes glancing at his luggage. "Is that all you bought?"

"It's all I own"

"I'd nail it down if I were you, Iziah is a klepto and Jamie likes shiny things"

Hearing that name bought back the anger of her assumption, "It was assumed that I am nothing more than a pervert"

His tone was meant to make her stutter, or at least turn red with embarrssment, instead she merely gave him a hard look.

"Good because the last one that tried his dirty tricks on my sister wound up with slashed tires"

"Slashed tires?"

"Yep" Raven shoved some of her planks aside so Dean could come up the porch, "Your room is upstairs, first on the right. For some reason Iziah has painted an X on it, so thats yours"

Dean followed her inside, just barely keeping his blue eyes off her butt. Her slightly accented voice just catching his ear drums.

"Basement is there, garage is outside, room upstairs with the word Jamie on the front are the only rooms off limits. Anywhere else feel free to go. There is a bathroom attached to your room, your welcome for that by the way. Took me freakin ages to sort out the pipes"

"You did it yourself?"

"You seem shocked?" Raven gave out a small smile as if to dare him to push, Dean shrugged

"Most women I know wouldn't know anything about installing a bathroom"

"Yeah well I just put it in because I was between pregnancies"

"Ooooh meow kitty-cat"

"Shut it Iziah"

Iziah glowed as she walked through the front door with a tall blonde, Hunter said they were twins but this was almost too much, he had no idea how he was meant to tell Iziah from Raven, even their tattoos were the same, at least from a distance.

"Little hint Dean, I have butterflies on my neck" Raven flashed him a grin, she was going to make him figure it out for himself but the way Iziah was eyeing him up and down, it looked as though he was all ready in for some trouble.

"And this is Jamie" Iziah wrapped a tattooed arm around her little sister, not so little as Dean thought. The tall blonde was all towering over Iziah, she was at least five-eleven but that was a guess.

"And thats Iziah" Jamie beamed with happiness, "Wow! You haves the blue eyes! I've never seen a guy with blue eyes before! Can I touch them!"

"If it helps, you may escape now. First door on the right with the giant red-"Purple!' "Purple X, Iziah why did you paint it purple?"

"Thought he would like it" Iziah grinned as Dean fled up the stairs, he really didn't like how Iziah and Jamie were staring at him.

Iziah looked to her sister thoughtfully "Well he's certainly pretty-ful"

"If you're goin to bang him keep it in your room" Raven mused going back outside, much to her annoyance Iziah followed her.

"He ain't my type, besides his pretty blue eyes were looking at you my dear"

"So he has manners, good cause I would really hate to have to slash his damn tires"

"Because you think he's pretty?" Iziah pressed,

"Because it's hard to wrestle with your intestines all over the place"

Iziah just laughed as she flounced back inside to keep an eye on Jamie.

Dean spent most of the day in his new room, it wasn't too bad, it was certainly better than the room at the training facility. He had a nice double bed he could stretch out on, a tv and dvd player and like Raven had promised an on-suite bathroom. He had no idea what time it was until Raven shouted up the stairs, "Dean! Dinner's on if your hungry!"

He hadn't really expected her to make him dinner, he was more than happy to do his own like he had been most of his life. As he opened his door the smells of dinner and the sound of Jamie's voice flew up the stairs.

"You're seriously challenging me now? _Now_? When I'm tryin to cook dinner?"

"Yes!"

"Fine"

Dean rushed downstairs faster when he heard the loud bang, when his foot hit the last step even he had to stop. Jamie was carefully turning off the oven, one the twins had the other pinned down by her arms. She looked up and gave Dean a huge grin, those butterflies sticking out suddenly. "Hey Dean, I'll be right with you"

Iziah's legs came up grabbing her sister and pulling her until Iziah had pinned her to the floor. Iziah only had a second to gloat, Raven had some how managed to get an arm free punching her sister right across the jaw. Dean's mouth fell open as they started to wrestle, Raven smacked her sister's head against the bench. It only pissed Iziah off, grabbing her sister round the neck she shoved Raven's head in the sink, Dean had no idea what was going on but it looked as though Iziah was trying to drown her sister.

A smooth hand patted his arm, "It's ok blue-eyes, they do this."

After Raven had gotten free of her sister's hold, Raven put Iziah in a choke-hold of her own, one that she knew Iziah wouldn't get out of.

"Tap out or pass out, either way it's still my victory" Raven squeezed tighter, Iziah's face going a dangerous shade of blue. Her small hand and black fingernails slapped the bench in angry desperation. As soon as Iziah gave up, Raven let her go. Blood trailed from Iziah's mouth, while droplets of water oozed onto the floor.

"I hate you at times you know that. You said you wouldn't use that move"

"You said you wouldn't try to drown me"

Iziah's eyes fell to Dean "I bet he would give you a run for your money"

"I can only thank God that he wouldn't want my title." Raven eyed him up and down "Although I bet I could take him"

"I'm sorry whats going on?" Dean couldn't help the confusion, one moment they were trying to kill each other, the next they were fine and Raven was dishing up dinner onto plates. Iziah carried them over like a good girl. Jamie giggled as sat down at the table, her little hands in front of her, her mouth chattering away. Jamie was back in her own world now.

"She challenged me and I kicked her ass, thats what happened"

"Challenged you?" Dean asked as a plate of stew of some sort was placed in front of him.

"It's chicken noodle soup so yous know. You know how there is an alpha male?"

"Yeah"

"Well I'm the alpha bitch and Iziah keeps challengin me for the title, a title she ain't had for almost ten years and should just give it up"

"Never!" Iziah snapped before piling food into her gob, Raven gently tapped Jamie

"Foods on. Eat up"

Jamie clapped her hands "Yay food!"

Raven shot a look at Dean "Bet you're regrettin it now Dean"

"What?"

"Sayin yes to stayin here."

"Not at all"

And the thing was, he wasn't regretting it at all. Sure they were a bit weird and stuff but everywhere you went there was at least one person who wasn't right in the head, usually it was him but now it was the three of them, he found that quite refreshing. Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that Raven was a pretty little thing.


	4. The wrong effect

**Chapter 4 The wrong effect**

Dean woke up to the gentle sounds of singing, not bad singing like yesterday but an almost angelic singing. He layed where he was for a moment, listening to the soft sound. The bed he had was the most comfortable he had ever had and he never wanted to leave it. Dean made a mental note to buy a watch at some point. Pulling himself out of bed, he made sure he had some clothes on before venturing downstairs towards the crazies. They were nice enough but still Dean was weary, they were after all connected to Hunter and he only knew how much trouble that could cause. Dean took his time going down there, hoping that at least it was just one girl, Raven. She seemed the nicest, not that Dean could really judge that but still he made his assumptions as clearly they had. Landing on the last step he let out a relaxed breath, thankfully it was only Raven. Leaning against the counter magazine in hand. Her little body was all covered up much to his disappointment, he liked looking at her tattoos. They were an interesting mix of deadly skulls, random fairies and a husky dog. Now he couldn't see one inch of her coloured skin, her black trench coat hid everything good. The only thing he could see was the six inch heels, now that was something he didn't expect although he couldn't say why.

"Morning Raven"

"Mornin Dean" Raven looked up and gave him a huge grin, the black nurses hat on her head slipped a little. "Man this thing is annoyin, I put another clip in my hair I'll be in danger from lightenin"

Dean took a seat at the kitchen counter "Where is everyone?"

"Jamie is at course, she'll be home about half three, Iziah is at work, with any luck she won't be home until five."

"You off to work?"

Raven rolled her eyes with annoyance, "It was meant to be my day off but noooo, stupid people had to call in sick so now I'm stuck again doing an eleven hour day, I tell you some people really need a bullet"

"Wouldn't that make you work even more"

Raven laughed again "Not if I'm caught, then I'll get to relax in prison"

"Then you wouldn't be alpha-bitch"

"I could always pretend I was Iziah, then I would be alpha-bitch, she was when she was in prison"

"Iziah was in prison? That's meant to be shocking and yet somehow I'm not shocked"

"It's the vibe she puts across. So I'm off to work, the house is yours"

"You're not worried I might steal or some shit?" Leaving him alone when she hardly knew him was foreign to him, even some of the guys at NXT were worried about leaving him alone with their possessions, apparently the name Dean Ambrose meant he was nothing more than a common theif. Ok so he did steal when he was on the street but that was more necessity than anything else.

"How do you think we got this crap? If ain't nailed down, Iziah will take it and most of the time she can convince you that she didn't steal it even when the evidence is starin you right in the face"

"Morning Raven!"

"Hey Hunter" Raven turned back to Dean "There you go Dean, now you won't be lonely. Toodles, I'm off to work"

"So how was your first night Dean?" Hunter sat down the younger man, his contract still needed to be signed. Hunter didn't usually make it his mission to make sure his rookies were ok, but Dean was staying with his neices and he knew the effect that could have on a person, besides Iziah's angry text at three in the morning made Hunter want to check things out.

"Fine. They fought and Jamie was chattering on about something, but other than that, it was fine"

Hunter passed the man his stack of papers, "Iziah said you and Raven had hit it off"

"She's cool" Dean shrugged leafing through the papers, "She's also very weird"

Hunter let out a chuckle, "Yeah thats her all right, all weirdness and insanity"

"She don't seem insane to me"

"Oh trust me, she's insane, at least according to the state she is"

"Well if she starts talking to penguins I'll let you know"

"Why penguins?"

Dean shrugged "Jamie was going on about them last night, apparently she is so loud that I can hear her three doors away"

"Yeah thats Jamie for you. So Iziah says that you had an eye issue last night"

"Nope. My eyes were completely fine but thank you for being cautious Hunter. Means alot"

"Don't get sarcastic with me Dean, I won't hesitate to smack you out."

"Look I wasn't doing anything wrong. Shockingly, seriously its a shock sayin those words, usually it is me doing everything wrong"

"Just be careful with your eyes Dean, thats all I'm saying"

"And that is meant to mean what Hunter?"

Hunter gently took the man's chin, tilting it towards him. Dean was more than a little uncomfortable right now, he quickly pulled away before he started hearing the seventies porn music start up.

"Hunter I'm flattered but yeah, that ain't ever gonna happen"

"I was just looking at your eyes you douche-bag"

"Still really uncomfortable right now"

"I was looking because if they weren't anything but brown, Jamie would have an interest in them so you might wanna keep them away from her"

"Keep eyes away from Jamie because she'll cut them out like a creepy stalker, noted."

"And keep them away from Raven while you're at it, thankfully I don't gotta worry about Iziah. She'll be more than enough to keep you at bay"

"I'm curious to know what Raven will do to my eyes"

Hunter gave him that hard look "I meant that the way it sounded, Raven has been through enough, she doesn't need to add you to the list."

"You people talk like I have some devious plan in mind"

"Doesn't mean I'm wrong does it Dean? You were lookin at her"

"Yeah because she's attractive, I won't deny that Hunter, but I don't have any secret motive in mind"

"Good. Keep it that way"

Just after five Iziah barged her way in the front door. She was more than a little concerned at the quietness until she heard Jamie squeal. Racing up the stairs like a mad-man, Iziah kicked the door open to find Jamie playing pool with Dean, she squealed because she actually managed to hit a ball without hurting herself.

"What are you two doing?" Iziah demanded, bloody hands on her hips. She didn't exactly like Dean being alone with Jamie, she didn't like Dean much at all but this just gave her more reason to hate him.

"We're doing a conga line while reciting the pledge of allegience"

Jamie giggled clapping her hands "Oh I gots one! We're playing golf while sky-diving!"

"We're not actually here and this is all a dream"

Jamie waved her hands at her sister "Yes its an illusion and we're actually penguins!"

"What is it with you and penguins?"

Jamie gasped at Dean "How could you not like penguins! Thats just inhumane...and I don't even know what that means"

Iziah shot Dean a death glare, still not liking that smug smirk on his face. "Jamie I think the phone is ringin, do you wanna go and answer it?"

"Ooh I love the hello-phone!" Jamie cheered putting down her cue, after almost catching Dean across the face with it. She gave them both a cheery grin before going downstairs to the phone.

Iziah turned her deadly gaze back to Dean "Something I should know?"

"Yes. I'm secretly a penguin. Oh great now I'm going on about them, although I guess they are cute in an ugly sorta way"

"Yeah I really don't like you"

"What a coincedence Iziah, I don't like you either"

"Just stay away from Jamie, she's a little to young for you don't you think?"

"I do thats why I'm more interested in your other sister"

Iziah laughed but Dean saw it in her silver eyes, that was just as much a button pusher as Jamie was. "Well good luck with that one Dean, she would rather bite chunks out of you than do anythin else. Ask the last guy that tried, oh wait you can't cause Raven bit out his jugular and now he's dead. Seriously, good luck with that one"

The best thing right now was the puzzled look on Dean's face, the question of whether or not Iziah was telling the truth. Dean would have till Raven got home to ask, truth or not it only made her even more interesting to him. Iziah had done nothing at stopping his attention towards Raven.


	5. I like her even more

**Chapter 5 I like her even more**

By the time Raven got home, Dean was more than happy to see her. Iziah had been making her little digs at him, usually he bit back fast and hard, not caring if the result was her crying or her slapping him, but seeing as how this was his last place to stay and in a way his last chance, Dean held his tongue. When Raven got in, Dean almost forgot all about Iziah's insults when his eyes caught Raven, her trench coat was un-done now, a tight corset with little red bows holding up a very ample cleavage. He was sure his eyes were bulging, down her tiny waist was a pair of black lacy shorts, a cross between underwear and shorts. Over her tattoed legs were black fishnets, she was like a dirty dream shoved into reality, those heels clattered against the floor.

"All right perve, shove your pretty green eyes back in your head" Iziah rolled her eyes, sometimes men were so easy, a half naked woman could stop almost any man in their tracks, hell with her sister's body Iziah had even seen gay men stop in their tracks. Of course that was more about the underwear she was wearing than her attractive-ness.

"His eyes are blue" Raven pointed out taking off her trench coat giving Dean more of a view. She couldn't help the little shudder that went up her spine, people looking at her especially with her job didn't effect her anymore, she just ignored it but Dean's eyes, well

she kinda liked it and hoped that he enjoyed the view.

"Don't be tellin me what colour his eyes are missy" Iziah pointed an accusing finger at her sister.

Raven ignored her and slipped off her heels, a relieved grunt ushering out of her vocal chords, "Man there's nothin like eleven hours in heels to remind you how much you love bare feet"

"So _Synn_, how was work?" Iziah asked in that usual cheeky tone, due to her sister's...accident, she had chosen a job that caused the least stress on her heart, Iziah, despite knowing the why still didn't quite grasp why Raven had decided to be a bar-maid slash sometimes stripper. It wasn't like Raven was stupid.

"Work was usual. Sign this, pour that, bend over, cough"

Iziah laughed "Man I hope you're jokin cause if not some people are gonna die"

"I'm very curious at what exactly you do cause right now I can only think of one thing"

"Yeah Dean, I can assure you I'm not a pro although if I was, I would be a gazillionare"

"Hey you could loan me some money!"

"Sure Dean, is a gazillion dollars enough?"

"Better make it a gazillion and one, you never know when you're gonna need a buck"  
>Iziah watched them together, laughing and joking as though they were old friends, she didn't like it one little bit. For one thing she had no idea if Dean was actually trust-worthy, and another thing, Raven always seemed to get hurt when it came to relationships, male or female it was always her sister's heart being trampled on. Looking at Dean, it seemed he would know a million ways to rip out Raven's heart and stomp on it, then just to add insult to injury, he would spit on it.<p>

Raven turned her attention back to her sister, "Although I does have some good news"

"Which is?"

"Well this is just a little thing but I got fired"

"And yet you're surprisingly up-beat" Dean added in making Iziah snap her evil glare towards him. Dean held her glare before she turned it back to Raven.

"Well I'm only happy because I was offered another job."

"How did you get fired?"

"I bottled William over the head, he was gettin grabby and you know what happens when men get grabby around me"

"Yeah I seem to recall an incident where a guy got grabby and you suddenly got hungry" Iziah laughed "So whats this new job?"

"Well Bobby came to see me" "No!" Iziah shouted so loudly Dean almost jumped eight feet off the couch.

"Iziah" "Don't Iziah me!" She snapped at her sister, "You know what happened the last time you worked for that man"

"Iziah I only took this job because it caused less stress on my heart but you know as well as I do that it wasn't a permenant thing, and I do miss workin for Bobby"

"I don't care" Iziah snapped again folding her tattooed arms over her chest "You are not workin for that man and thats final"

"What are you? Her mummy?"

Iziah's glare found him again "Do you mind? This is a private conversation that you have no right to hear so please kindly fuck off!"

Dean was about to open his mouth again but Raven's hand stopped him, he told himself it was his desire to keep having shelter, he wouldn't admit that it wasn't her jubbly breasts, they moved everytime she did, they were slightly hypnotic.

"Iziah it doesn't matter if he's here for a week, a month or a year, if he's livin underneath this roof then it's his house too and he has a right to be down here and since in a way he was here first, if you want to have a private conversation then _we_ can leave"

Dean could just see Iziah and Raven throwing down again, he kinda hoped they would because he was pretty sure her corset wouldn't last very long in a fight and Dean was hoping to see some tittys flopping around. Especially if they belonged to Raven. Instead Iziah realised that Raven was right and she had to listen "Fine! But you are not workin for Bobby, if you do I'll..." "You'll what? Tell Dad on me?"

Finally Iziah laughed "Fuck no! I don't want him up here. Seriously though Raven, you cannot work for Bobby, do you not remember the last time you worked for him?" Iziah suddenly started pulling at the corset much to Dean's delight,

"Dude what the hell!?"

Iziah pushed the corset down exposing both of her round breasts, only her body was blocking Dean's view, she was sure that she heard him groan in annoyance.

"Remember these?" Iziah pointed to the three round scars on her chest, "You were shot three times remember? And then you have a damn heart attack and almost die, remember?"

Raven pulled her clothes back into place, "I remember but it don't change the facts, I am workin for Bobby again and you can either like it or lump it"

Iziah muttered something that Raven chose to ignore, "Are there clothes for me in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, I put some clothes in there for you Raven"

"Is there any chance you can pull her top down again but move out of the way so I can see" Dean grinned turning Iziah's wrath back to him,

"Do you know what your sister was doing?"

"I have no clue, knowin Jamie she was probably eatin the mayonaise"

"She was alone with this _thing_ in the games room, do you know what that means?"

"I'm not a thing you bitch!"

"Well you look like one you jackass!"

"All right stop it both of you!"

They both instantly shut up, Raven looked directly at Dean, those blue eyes boring into her silver orbs, "Dean do you have any bad intentions towards Jamie, sexual or otherwise"

"No..." "Then I believe you"

"So that's how we're doing it now? We just ask if he has any sick intentions and he says no and we just believe it"

"Yup pretty much. Now if you don't mind me, I'm goin outside to have a smoke. Dean wanna come?"

Iziah hated that Dean gave her a sarcastic smirk before getting off the couch and following Raven outside.

She had gathered up the clothes her sister had left for her in the bathroom, Raven was sitting on a deck chair, her tattooed hand patted the spare one beside her, "Take a seat Dean"

Dean sat beside her ignoring the heat he was suddenly feeling in every nerve ending in his body, despite the fact that most of his body felt heat he still couldn't help the question in his head, what the hell did she see in his eyes that made her trust him? Was he even trust-worthy anymore? She was right to believe him but that didn't mean he was an angel, he was anything but.

"Can I ask you something Raven?"

"Go ahead" Raven smiled before turning her back to him "Can you un-do my corset? Consider it practice"

Dean would take that, his fingers slowly undoing the clasps as slowly as possible, this moment had to last for as long as humanly possible.

"Why did you believe me?"

"Because I see it in your pretty blue eyes, you're only here because you have to be, your only intention is to have a roof over your head so you can keep your job, sex or any other emotion has nothin to do with it."

Dean un-snapped the last clasp hoping that she would at least turn around before she slipped a shirt on, sadly Raven didn't and before he could get a proper look the black shirt had covered everything up.

"Were you really shot?"

"Yup?"

"How?"

"Because someone fired a gun at me, kinda how bein shot works Dean"

"You're really sarcastic you know that?"

"And you're really hard right now, see somethin you like maybe?"

"Why yes I do"

"I find that very interestin"

"You know I should make you take care of it Raven"

"Why?"

"You're the one that made me hard, now I gotta go up stairs and take care of it all by my self"

"Oh you poor baby, I'm sure you can handle it"

"I know I can but I'm more interested to know if you can handle it"

Raven laughed "Sorry sweetie not tonight I have a head-ache, and I got an early meetin tomorrow and I'm feelin sick and...I can't think of anymore reasons to not have sex"

"Oh! Hows about it's not you, it's me"

"Isn't that a break-up?"

"Still works"

"How about if you even think it I will rip your fucking heart out and eat it!" Iziah thundered from the door-way, less than impressed with Dean and Raven's flirting, last she heard Raven had sworn off anything that related to men and women interactions which meant flirting.

"Are you talkin to me or Dean?"

"Both of you!"

Raven got up, her hand patting his thigh getting dangerously close to his throbbing dick, "Sorry honey I need my heart in tact"

Dean just knew he was going to have a very good nights sleep, an even better time staying here with the girls, even if that meant Iziah and her evil glares.


	6. Hot girl with guns

**Chapter 6 Hot girl with guns**

All day Dean had been on the go, with his debut quickly approaching he and his new team mates had been working non-stop. Now that his personal issues had been sorted, Dean could feel the same elation that Seth and Roman did, all his life he had been training for this and after so much clawing and fighting, it was finally coming true. After they had finished training and going through the schedule of what was to happen after _Survivor Series_, Dean grabbed his gear, more than ready to go home. The thought of even having a home was enough to make him giddy, throw in the hot tattooed girl who flirted with him and he was like a kid on Christmas.

"I still don't see why you just couldn't ask me or Rome for a bed" Seth pointed out again, he couldn't help but feel hurt that his friend/enemy wouldn't trust him with something like being homeless. Isn't that what friends were for?

"Stupid male pride I guess" Dean shrugged, usually he wasn't so open with anybody, clearly his team mates all ready knew that because those words made them look at each other in stunned disbelief.

"Did he just admit to something?"

"I think he did Seth"

Dean ignored them, "Yeah thats great but if you don't mind me, I have to get home to my random hot girl. Ooh hopefuly she won't be wearing a bra like yesterday, greatest sight ever!"

Seth laughed, however Roman gave him a hard look,

"What? God Roman, it was just a joke!"

"You're staying with Hunter's neices, I think you should be very careful about which lines you cross"

"Firstly; I wouldn't fuck Jamie because she probably doesn't even know what that means, secondly; I wouldn't fuck Iziah because she's nothing more than a rabid pitbull that needs a smack"

"And her twin?"

"Yeah I guess I would fuck her" Dean smiled dreamily, ever since that first few days with the girls, Dean had quickly settled into his own routine. Iziah had backed off a little, her random name calling merely went one ear and out the other, Jamie had become his buddy, Hunter was right, Jamie couldn't help her injury which just made her more innocent than anything. Raven however was a different story. She was far from innocent and that was one of the reasons he liked her. They had so much in common Dean couldn't help but like her, even the things they didn't have in common made him like her. Of course it helped that she was smoking hot, at least according to Dean she was, something he had told her on several occasions. He liked living with them, that much was obvious. Even if it did mean putting up with Iziah and her bitchyness.

"Thats what I'm talking about Dean" Roman said gravely, "Let me tell you two ways this could go, she falls for you, you be a prick and then she tells Hunter and you get fired. Or, and this is probably not likely a all but you never know, you could fall for her, she breaks your heart and yet she tells Hunter it was the other way round and you still get fired"

"Raven's not like that"

"And you know that?"

Dean had to think about that for a second "Iziah would probably do that, but not Raven, she has..." Dean wasn't completely sure but deep in his gut said that she wasn't that kind of person. Still he had been wrong before.

"All I'm saying is fucking his neice might be the stupidest thing you have ever done, and it would be the best reason to get rid of you"

When Dean finally got home, Raven was sitting at the kitchen table, smoke in her mouth and some guns in front of her.

"Hey Raven" Dean took a seat across from her, he had never seen a gun in peices before, Raven was obviously cleaning it. "What's with the guns?"

"Well I'm back to work tonight, so I thought I would be prepared"

Dean picked up a gun that had most of its peices in tact, "Lighter than I thought"

"That's because it's not laoded" Raven smiled, "So how was trainin?"

"Usual, really can't wait to debut"

"Bet you're gonna be awesome-foursome"

Dean couldn't help but laugh "I think you've been hangin out with Jam too much"

"Would rather hang out with Jim-Jam than with Iziah, by the way did you eat her crackers?"

"Oops"

Raven waved it aside, "Don't sweat it Dean, accordin to Iziah I ate them because I apparently eat everythin in sight"

"Can I ask you something?"

"No you cannot have a lap-dance Dean"

"But I have lots of dollar bills!"

"Well I could always do with dollar bills" Raven laughed as she fiddled with the guns, "So seriously, what's on your mind?"

"You know how I'm only meant to be here until I debut" "Bet you can't wait to leave, after Iziah and all"

Dean let out a nervous fidget, he had been thinking about this for a while, he knew eventually he would have to leave, but while he was new to the main stage, he didn't want to worry about anything like his shelter.

"I was wondering if I could stay? Just a little bit longer?"

Raven shrugged "Sure. I don't see why not. Unless of course you have some sort of evil plan"

"Like what?"

Raven shrugged again "I don't know...eatin my shapes maybe"

"Yes, thats the exact reason I want to stay"

"I knew it!" Raven put the guns together just as Iziah walked in the door, "Hey Izzy"

"Hey. What did you know?"

"That Dean is only stayin longer so he can eat my shapes"

"Good luck with that Dean, you'll have to beat me to it" Iziah shook off her jacket and hung it on the hook, "See you're ready to go back to work"

"As I'll ever be" Raven answered re-checking her weapons for the final time.

"So what is it exactly that you do Raven?"

"It doesn't matter" Raven said quickly, it was bad enough that Iziah was on her case about it, she didn't need to answer all the questions from Dean. Besides it was always safer that less people knew.

"I still say it's really stupid of you to go back to Bobby"

"Iziah you think all my ideas as of late are stupid"

"Well if fucking Dean is one of them, then yes I think it's really stupid" Iziah snapped ripping the fridge door open, it wasn't the first time Iziah had dragged his name up as though he wasn't even in the room.

"Wait! Hold up! We're fucking? How the hell do I not know about this?"

"Dean I've told you several times, clearly you don't listen"

"I'm sorry what? I wasn't listening"

Iziah rolled her eyes as the pair started laughing, since Dean had gotten here, Raven had decided to give men one last chance. She still didn't like it but it wasn't as though she could stop her sister, not that Iziah didn't try. Iziah was fine with the random flirting, well not really but she would let it go, but she was strictly drawing the line at her fucking him. He was the exact type that should stay the fuck away from her sister.

"No offense Raven, but you can't be that good if I don't remember it"

"So those weren't your sheets I found in the washin this mornin"

"I spilt a drink"

"Yeah if that drink came from your cock"

"Hey! Don't be talking about my cock unless you plan on takin care of it"

Iziah rolled her eyes "You two are disgusting"

"You're right Iziah, I should stop clearly when my attention is on you"

Iziah stopped and looked at Dean, clearly more than freaked out. People hating her was normal, to have male attention was just wrong. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You're just so pretty, I can't help it"

Iziah's silver orbs had gone wide to the point of almost bursting, her fingers made a cross as though Dean was a vampire, "You stay the hell away from me!" Iziah fled to her room where she knew she would be safe from Dean and his 'affections'

Raven laughed "Careful bud, I'm the jealous type"

"I'll be on my best behaviour"

"Yeah we all know you don't know the meanin of them horrible words" Raven got out as her cellphone rang, "Hey Bobby" "What? Right now?" Raven checked her watch "Fine, I'll be there in like twenty minutes. Uh-huh, gun is all ready loaded. "Ok hangin up now"

"Duty calls Raven?"

" 'Fraid so, guess I'll be seein you later tonight"

"I'll leave the door open for you" Dean winked, it was a long running inside joke, so far Raven hadn't taken him up on the offer not that he really expected her too.

"Get your dollar bills ready Dean, I might need 'em after tonight" Raven grabbed her jacket before heading out the door.


	7. Good idea

**Chapter 7 Good idea**

Raven managed to make it home in one peice just after midnight. The silent house only reminded her of the long hours working for Bobby, she was lucky to be home at all, usually she spent her nights on the road or in a dodgy hotel. Raven dropped her gear on the couch making sure that her guns were safely away, weapons plus her sisters (especially Iziah) was just the worst combo ever. Raven let her eyes wonder up the stairs, thinking of Dean. Would he still be awake? A slight smile spread on her face, there was only one way to find out. Raven slipped off her shoes and headed up the stairs. She opted for leaving her clothes on at the moment, if Dean wasn't serious about his intentions then it would seem less embarrassing if she was fully clothed. All the lights upstairs were off including the one in his room, for a moment she had second thoughts but a moment later it passed, she wasn't about to find anything out by standing here second-guessing anything. Raven managed to nudge his door open without a sound. Making sure it was shut, she let her silver eyes adjust to the light. Dean was shirtless, his blankets halfway down his body. Raven wondered if this could count as creepy but seeing him roll onto his back only made her think that this was a great opportunity. Raven tip-toed to the side of his bed, she wasn't sure if he was a light sleeper, last thing she needed was noise. Raven settled herself her knees, at least the carpet was soft. One hand snuck very softly under the blankets, another smile appearing on her face when she realised that he was naked. Her hand wrapped around his semi-hard dick. Dean grunted in his sleep as her hand kept working over him. Her other hand suddenly clamped down over his mouth jolting him awake. Those beautiful blue eyes bulging in confusion.

"Shhh, wouldn't wanna wake up the Pitbull" Raven whispered still sliding her other hand up and down his dick, a pleasing wetness forming at the tip.

"What are you doing in here?" Dean managed to get out holding back a deep moan, he wasn't quite sure why he cared at this point, he had a soft tight hand stroking his cock.

"You said you would leave the door open for me"

Dean bit his lip again so he wouldn't let out another long grunt, her tiny hand worked so well up and down he knew he would have to have more, so much more to satisfy his sudden craving. He still couldn't help that little peice of doubt in his head, those blue eyes fell to her, she seemed to understand that little bit of hesitation.

Raven stopped moving her hand, "Dean you have two options, I can stop and I'll leave and mark this up as an epic fail."

"Or?" Dean breathed out trying to stop the pleasure from exiting his mouth, Raven was right, he didn't want Iziah up here.

"Or you can shuffle over and let me in"

"I don't know" He mused again wishing her hand would go back to stroking or any sort of movement.

"I've got somethin here you might like Dean" Those silver orbs reflected the deviousness in her voice,

"Is it wet?"

Raven removed her hand all together, his hands pulling the blankets back so she could get in. She took off her clothes and straddled herself over his lean body, guiding his hand underneath the blanket and between her legs,

"You tell me"

Dean growled at the hotness between her legs, his thumb rolling over her clit with ease. Easily he slid a fat finger inside her, her hips bucking against the invading digit, now she was the one who had to bite her lip so she wouldn't moan loudly. Dean enjoyed sliding his fingers inside and over her pussy, the little puffs of air ushering from her perfect lips only made him harder. Dean pulled his hand away trailing it up to her mouth, seeing Raven eagerly suck on his fingers made all doubt roll away from his head. When she had cleaned his fingers enough to his liking he pulled them away, his lips instantly marking her's, it swallowed any noises that was trying to ease out, Raven raised her hips, her tiny guiding his thick cock inside her. Slowly she impailed herself until she felt comfortbly full, he was certainly a lot bigger than she gave him credit for. Raven stopped for a moment so she could adjust, she wasn't sure if it was his size or the fact that she hadn't done this in a while, her lips went back to his just needing something to ease the pain away. His grip on her hips got tighter until she knew for sure that he was leaving marks, Raven let her hips move up and down, a tidal wave of joy sweeping over her body. Everytime she sank down Dean felt it rip up his spine, the nerve endings were on fire and there was no way to stop the effect ushering up his body. Dean pulled her neck towards him, kisses and bites drowning out any grunts he was sure he was making. Raven kept moving her hips, Dean sliding inside her harder only drove her even more insane, the good vibrations ripped through her so hard she swore she could taste colours, red had never tasted so good. Dean halted her movements, rolling her over so her small body was crushed to the matress, he didn't usually fuck a girl without protection, it protected him more than anything but now that he knew how good Raven felt without one, he knew he wasn't about to get up to get it. Her body tightened again as his cock slid inside her hard jabbing the good parts in an instant. His hands pinned her wrists to the bed, his eyes locked on her's as her hips met his savage like thrusts. Dean jabbed her so hard he thought for sure he would break the tiny girl in half. Raven threw her head back just able to keep the scream to herself, the tightness inside gave way and hot liquid spilled on her chest and belly. He let her hands go, a little surprised to see she instantly started to rub it in. Dean couldn't help the small chuckle,

"What? Rather have it on me than in me"

"You are so hot" Dean breathed out letting his lips go to her's again. He liked kissing her, usually the sparks would stop once he had come, it was just natural fact, the interest in a girl would vanish as soon as he had had his fill. He wasn't one to stick around for random kissing, Dean figured that she at least deserved this much given the fact that she was letting him live here for practically nothing. Raven finally pulled away and untwisted herself from Dean, he couldn't help the bubble of disappointment in his stomach, he didn't know why it was there, usually the disappointment would come when he knew that getting rid of them wasn't gonna happen.

"Aw you don't wanna cuddle?" Dean teased as he re-arranged himself in bed, thing was he kind of did want to cuddle with her, just for a moment or two so he could feel more of her soft skin.

"I would cuddle the fuck outta ya Dean, but you need to sleep and I need to wash the cum off me"

"If this ever happens again I wanna feel your mouth" Dean watched as she pulled on her clothes, he couldn't help but wonder if that was too much too soon.

"Back at cha" Raven winked before slipping out of his room and leaving him to his very sweet dreams.


	8. Ticket

**Chapter 8 Ticket**

When Dean came down the stairs the next morning, Raven was all ready awake at the table her laptop in front of her as she ate her breakfast burrito. Dean grabbed a cup of coffee and sat next to her.

"Morning Raven"

"Mornin Dean. How did you sleep?" Her silver eyes seemed to twinkle at her innocent question.

"I slept very well, and yourself?"

"Always sleep better after good sex and a hot shower" Raven went back to her laptop, her black fingernails tapping random keys. Dean sipped his coffee, his blue eyes taking her in. Her black and silver hair was pulled back in a messy bun, he could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra because her nipples were sticking out from her black singlet. Her legs were resting on another chair, the art splashed on her legs covered up by her army pjs.

"So what was that about last night?"

"What? You said you would leave the door open for me"

Dean had a little chuckle, "You don't strike me as the girl that does that shit"

Raven gave him a long look before speaking very fast, Dean had no idea what language it was but he knew it wasn't English.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Raven laughed "My mom was Czech, she used to speak it all the time. She taught us from an early age. It means 'be careful with your words because once there out, you can't take them back.' Usually I don't give a fuck but with you, well I'm very well aware that you could smoosh me with one hand"

"I'm curious to know what you were going to say"

Raven pursed her lips together before deciding to just go ahead and say it, "Lets just say I wanted to play on the ride before the whores started linin up"

"So I'm just a ride?"

"The best ride I've had in a long time" Raven gave him a big grin before turning serious "I know how it is when you're on the road Dean, you get lonely or whatever and suddenly ring rats and whores start lookin real good."

"Really?"  
>"Hey I was in your industry for two years, I know how it is"<p>

"You were a wrestler? What happened?"

"I had surgery on my leg, it wasn't as strong as it used to be so I had to quit. Of course crackin my skull open helped with that"

Dean couldn't help but give her a strange look, with every word she spoke she only became far more interesting.

"So I guess I wanted my turn on the ride before you let every whore that comes your way have a go. Of course I could be wrong but then again, you're young, you're hot so I imagine the girls would be lining up to bang you"

Dean put his cup down, so many things were rolling through his head he had no idea how to take it, "You know I should be offended Raven, I should be throwin my cup at you and smashing you into next week"

"You is welcome to try Dean."

Dean laughed "And yet all I keep thinking is, I hope you have another ticket to play on the ride"

Raven let a stray leg run up his bare leg until her toes were centimetres away from his crotch. "I'm sure I can dig one up"

"What are you diggin up sister?" Iziah asked coming up from her basement bedroom. She didn't like how Dean was there with her sister, his eyes looking at her pointy nipples, still coffee was the first thing on her mind. She would deal with Dean later.

"A ticket"

"For?"

"The best ride ev-er!" Raven declared making Dean laugh. It was too early in the morning for Iziah to catch on that Raven wasn't talking about any kind of carnival. Iziah took her coffee to the table, her sharp silver eyes locking onto her sister's neck.

"What the hell is that on your neck?" Iziah demanded, the tiny bruising looking sharper than ever, a bruise in the right place on her sister would always stand out given the rest of her was tattooed.

"A butterfly?"

"You have a bruise"

"Why ask if you all ready knew?"

"How did you get a bruise on your neck"

"I got bit"

"By what!?"

"Iziah think, do you really want to know how this really happened? Really? Given what happened the last time I had a bruise on my neck"

Dean had never seen someone pale so fast, Iziah grabbed her coffee cup and stood up. "Yeah you're right, I don't wanna know. I'm going to get dressed and then go to work. People to hack and all"

"I really really want to ask but I'm afraid too"

"She's a coroner" Raven supplied for him, Dean let out that devious grin,

"Not that. What happened the last time you had a bruise on your neck"

"I was bit by a homocidal clown"

Dean couldn't help but laugh "Enough said about that the better"

"Yeah, not one of my prouder moments" Raven let her foot slip further, now she could most definately feel the hardening tip of his cock, "I think I found a ticket Dean, if you're interested"

"I would but I gotta get to training before your Uncle kicks my ass. Huh and there goes my hard-on"

"Thinkin of Hunter does that, be careful Dean pretty soon you won't be able to get up at all because all your thoughts will be about Hunter"

"Well if you and your hard nipples are around I don't think I'll have any troubles with getting hard"

Raven looked down at herself and laughed, she actually had no idea that her nipples were sticking out. "Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the view"

"Trust me I did"


	9. Is that a good sign or a bad one?

**Chapter 9 Is that a good sign or a bad one?**

"We need to talk" Iziah said gravely the moment she got in the door. She snapped it closed so hard the windows rattled. Raven was at her computer again, her silver orbs hooked intently on the screen. She didn't even bother looking up at her sister,

"About?"

"Is Dean here?" Iziah asked letting her eyes wonder up the stairs for a moment, she then decided that she didn't care if he was there or not. Perhaps if he was here, he could explain what Iziah found out.

"Nope, he's still at trainin"

Iziah pulled out a chair, her other hand pushing the lid of the laptop close, now her sister looked up at her irritated and un-happy.

"What the hell? I was playin _Phantasy Star_!"

"This is more important"

Raven gasped "There is nothin more important than _Phantasy Star_...cept maybe Jamie...and you if you haven't annoyed me"

"You're a smart girl Raven, I take it you have done your research"

Raven decided that the only way to get back to her precious game was to humor her sister, "Yeah I have. Very interestin"

"So you know what I know about Dean"

"Indeed"

Iziah and Raven just looked at each other, Raven knew that Iziah knew more about this current situation, she only acted stupid.

"So what made you look him up Raven?"

"He looked familiar, I wanted to know why" Raven shrugged pulling the lid to her computer back up. "I don't think he knows though"

"How could he not know?"

Raven looked at her sister "He ain't said nothin, usually that would be the first thing outta someone's mouth"

Iziah finally lent back in her chair, a smile crossing her face "And at what point did you consider it a good idea to fuck him?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you said he was a ride, you used that when you were bangin that chick down the street. Plus you're not allowed on actual rides because you're 'unsafe' I don't see how that's true, just because someone decides to climb up the side of the ferris wheel instead of riding it isn't dangerous, it's funny"

Raven laughed "Yeah and considerin that it was _you_ that did that, thanks to you I'm not allowed to play on the rides no more"

"Well why don't you just ride Dean some more, I'm sure he would enjoy that, oh by the way, you hussie!"

Raven laughed again "He's hot, do you really blame me? Seriously really?"

Iziah looked at her sister like she was insane, well more insane than usual "Yeah I don't see how you can find him hot, I mean after...you know"

"Two different people Iziah"

"I don't think so"

"Course you don't, if you had it your way, everyone that looked at you funny would be shot in the face" Raven turned serious for a moment, she had no idea what this thing, if it was a thing, with Dean was but for the moment she liked it, and she didn't want Iziah to ruin that. "Thought you would be pissed"

"I was."

"What changed your mind?"

Iziah bit her lip so she wouldn't burst out laughing, "Nothin"

"No tell me"

"Its really really gonna piss off Hunter!" Iziah finally let herself laugh "Seriously let me be there when he finds out cause I wanna see the look on his ugly face!"

"I don't think Hunter will care Izzy"

"Oh believe you me, he will care. You should've seen the look on his ugly face when I got into that scrap with Randy Orton, man he was not happy"

Raven tried not to roll her eyes "Ever thought that was because you smacked him across the face with a crow-bar and gave him a concussion"

Iziah waved that aside, "Don't make a difference, Hunter doesn't like it when his superstars are mixed with uz, it's bad apparently"

"Again, you ruin it for all of us by hittin Randy, why did you hit him by the way, you never said"

"He knows what he did"

Raven wanted to push but Iziah was all ready getting up so she decided not to say anything to make her stay. Before Iziah escaped to her room to play her own game, she looked at her sister. Her eyes quickly glancing at the scars that were peeking from her singlet, three circles where the bullets pushed her heart into it's first attack, "You really don't blame him?"

"Nope"

"Well I'm goin too" Iziah said darkly going down to her room. Raven said nothing to that, there was no point. Iziah was going to blame him anyways, there was no talking her out of that.

By the time Dean got home, everyone else were in their rooms, it was only Raven downstairs. She was sitting in the dark reading a book by torch light, he didn't know why but he found himself wanting to ask. That was also weird, Dean didn't usually care for a woman's mouth unless it was on his dick. He knew it was mean but after all the hurtful words he had exchanged with women, he always found it better to leave it the way it was.

"Why are you reading a book by torch light?" Dean asked dropping his gear at the foot of the couch, for a second he was back home where torches were a common occurance, the power bill was never paid on time unless he chose to go without food that week.

"I'm readin a ghost story" Raven folded the corner of her page down and flashed the torch towards Dean, "How was trainin?"

"Oh you know the usual, flex, run, bend over, cough"

"If you're bendin over and coughin Dean you're not doing it right" Raven winked at him, "So you is gettin closer to your big debut, gettin nervous yet?"

"A little but don't tell no-one, I need people to keep thinking that I don't feel shit"

"I promise I won't let anyone know that you're actually human and you feel things as long as you keep my secret"

"Which is?"

"I can't read"

"You're reading a ghost story"

"Nah, I'm just lookin at the pictures"

Dean got up so he could see the page, like he suspected it was nothing but words. "You're a dick"

Raven let a stray foot come out and kick his thigh "Not nice dude, that really hurt my feelin's"

"You realise that I'm bigger than you right"

Raven grabbed a handful of his shirt and gave and all mighty pull, Dean never thought that someone so tiny could have such strength, his tired body falling perfectly over her's. Dean was sure that he was squashing the poor girl into the couch cushions, at least Dean reasoned that it was soft, it wasn't like he was pushing her into concrete.

"Everyone's the same when they're horizontal"

Dean let himself fall a little bit more, he couldn't help it he was starting to like her more than he knew he should. His lips found her's, soft at first but quickly gained it's own heat when her hands slid up his shirt. The skin rippling underneath her ghost-like touch.

Dean pulled away and just took in her eyes, he knew it was bad doing that, it allowed human emotion to get through just when he thought he had blocked it off. Looking at her wide silver eyes, he felt that same spark he did last night. A warmth that he hadn't had in...well he couldn't remember the last time he had that spark.

"Think I like it better when you're on top"

Raven let herself smile, she knew that getting close to someone again would also bring that chance of heartbreak, but she couldn't help herself, something about Dean had her drawn to him. She didn't know if it was the fact that he was smoking hot, or just him as a person, whatever it was she knew that she couldn't pull herself away from him now. He was a flame and she was drawn to him whether she liked it or not. Dean managed to move her so it was her body sprawled on top of his, despite what his friends tried to tell him, he couldn't see how this was wrong. She was a grown up, she could decide who she wanted to sleep with, it wasn't any of Hunter's business. Dean let his fingers wonder inside her singlet and scrape over the three circles on her chest. He had always had a thing about scars, he had so many of his own it was nice to see that other people were marked too. The skin felt rougher than the rest of her, her let his fingers trail around the scarred tissue. He looked up at her and suddenly her face had changed, she had gone pale, her eyes so wide he thought they would burst from her sockets. Raven slapped his hand away and untangled herself from him. "Raven?" Dean tried to figure out what he had done wrong, other than touching her scar obviously. Raven said nothing as she picked up her book and torch, it was too much right now. It was too many memories flashing in her skull and the best option was getting the hell away from Dean.


	10. Not an epic fail

**Chapter 10 Not an epic fail**

Ever since that awkward moment, Raven had avoided being alone with Dean. It usually wouldn't bother him, in fact that's exactly how he would've wanted it, but with Raven he felt compelled to at least try to say sorry. Dean stopped apologizing a long time ago but he knew he would find the words, he had too. Before he knew it, it was his last night. He knew it wasn't forever and he was at least coming back but that wouldn't be at least for a month, he wanted things to be ok with Raven before he went. Now he sat at the dinner table with a silent Iziah and an even more silent Raven, his little buddy Jamie was staying with Shawn for the night. Now Dean wished she was here, at least it would give him someone talk too. Iziah clearly had no interest in saying anything, Raven avoided his eyes, her hand was too busy with her mashed potatoes which she was constructing into a circus tent.

"Oh by the way this is for you" Iziah suddenly threw something cold and silver at him, it clattered off his _Pantera_ shirt and clattered on the floor. Dean lent over and picked it up, it was a key.

"Key to your heart Iziah?" He teased, at least for once Iziah actually joked along with him.

"Ha! You'll need more than a key to get to my heart Ambrose, you'll need a flame-thrower, several keys, the blood of a virgin, and a turkey feather"

"And I needed to know that why?"

Iziah thought about it "I don't know, but doesn't that just sound like something you would need to get to me"

"Kinda does actually"

"There! Doesn't that look perfect!" Raven put her fork down, it was actually quite impressive given the fact that it was made out of potatoes.

"It actually does look kinda cool" Dean got out, he thought Raven would avoid his eyes or bite his head off. Instead she just smiled at hi as though it wasn't awkward between them. Maybe it wasn't and he was just imagining it, Dean couldn't even tell anymore.

"Why thank you! And she has the nerve to tell me that I couldn't make a tent outta spuds"

"I didn't say you couldn't, I said you shouldn't"

"Oh" Raven shrugged "Well now you tell me."

"Hey you could make little people to go in the tent" Dean suggested glad that Raven was talking to him at least.

Iziah rolled her eyes "Oh goody now theres two of them. I'm gettin off this crazy train before it smashes into a wall"

"Choo choo!" Raven called out making Dean laugh. At least he knew now how to get rid of Iziah without making Raven jealous.

Once she was gone, things seemed to go quiet again which annoyed Dean more than he thought. He wasn't sure what he hated more, the fact that he was about to apologize or the fact that he didn't quite mind doing it, Raven deserved that much didn't she?

"Hey I wanted to say sorry"

Raven looked up at him "For?"

"Touching your scars. Although I probably touched them before so I don't know what the big issue is now, although it wasn't like I was doing anything wrong by touching them, it wasn't like I was poking at them trying to make them bleed" Dean stopped talking when he noticed Raven smiling, her silver orbs twinkling away.

"What?"

"You ain't done this in a while I take it"

"What?"

"Apologized to a girl. Usually an apology is...sweeter than that"

Dean couldn't help the blush, he didn't want it to happen but his face ignored him on that call. If Raven noticed she didn't say anything about it which Dean could've kissed her for.

Raven waved his 'apology' aside anyways "Don't sweat it, it was my own stupidity, although that don't give you free reign to poke at them till they bleed. That would be annoyin"

Dean laughed, he couldn't believe how easy he had gotten away not to mention the fact that his apology went smoother than he thought it would.

"Now why would I do that Raven?"

"I don't know Dean, why would you do it?"

"Because I'm a prick like that, jabbin at scars till they bleed"

Iziah let out a giant groan from her basement, she could hear every word that was spoken especially when she had her ear pressed up against the door with the aid of a glass.

"Get a room all ready!"

"We have one! This is my version of fore-play, you wouldn't believe how I have Dean right now!"  
>The door flew open so fast, Dean and Raven just looked at her. Her face tinted red, "Wow, thought you guys were doing it where I eat dinner"<p>

"Thats an idea"

"Don't you even think it Dean" Iziah growled going back to her room mumbling about people being jerks.

"You know all I got from that is that she wants to see her sister do it, thats kinda creepy"

Raven laughed "Yeah I know but on the other hand she only has sex once a year, guess she forgets how its actually done"

"You're not serious?"  
>"Deadly"<p>

Dean hollered with laughter "Now I know why she's so bitchy!"

"Yeah thats not reason"

Dean didn't want too but he knew he had to head up to his room and make sure everything was ready for tomorrow. He was pretty sure that there was something he hadn't packed, not to mention he didn't get much sleep last night so he knew he had to catch up on that.

"Hey can I use your phone for a moment?"

"Why?" He didn't want her touching his phone, that was always a bad move. He learnt his lesson last time. Her silver eyes shimmered as her lips turned to a pout.

"Do you not trust me Dean?"

The thing was he did trust her, alot more than he trusted other people in his life, trusted her more than he ever trusted anyone. He knew it was weird and maybe even wrong to feel that way, but it was yet another emotion that he could no longer control. Reluctantly he passed her his phone, Raven tapped in a number and gave it back to him.

"And that is?"

"Oh you know the lock code to the centre of the Earth, it's my number you douche-conoe"

Dean hit save instantly "And what makes you think I would want your number Raven?"

Raven just shrugged picking up her plate "You can either save it and text me when you get bored or you can delete it" "And mark it up as an epic fail?" Dean finished for her.

"Not quite, it would just be a fail."

Raven's phone dinged several times, her eyes looked to Dean "Did you just text me?"

"And now you have my number" He grinned before racing upstairs.

"You know I think the funniest thing about this whole thing is the fact that he actually trusts you, you're like the worst person to trust" Iziah added in opening her door again, she couldn't ignore the look on her sister's face.

"I'm the most trust worthy person ever"

"Yeah and I'm the Empress of China"

"Nice to meet you Empress"

Iziah laughed wrapping an arm around her sister's neck "You likey him"

Raven poked her in the ribs "Don't be tellin him that, it'll freak him out"


	11. A short & sweet goodbye

**Chapter 11 A short & sweet goodbye**

As soon as Iziah stopped being annoying, Raven headed up the stairs. Iziah practically pushing her. She didn't want Raven to have anyone again and least of all Dean but she could admit that Dean made her smile with her eyes again. Perhaps she could give this one a chance, at least she wouldn't have far to go to murder the prick. When Raven got upstairs, those split second nerves halted her, then shaking it away she knocked on his door. She couldn't hear anything making her wonder if he was asleep and she was waking him up. At least she had a way to make it up to him if that was the case. She knocked again but still didn't hear anything. Taking a risk she opened the door, now she knew why he didn't hear her knocking, he was in the shower. The thought of his sculpted body under the water made her insides turn, twist and knot until she knew that a release was needed. Raven tapped on the closed bathroom door,

"Dean!?"

"Piss off, I'm in the shower!"

Raven couldn't help but laugh, still she went in anyways. Dean didn't have the curtain pulled, she wasn't about to ask, not when her greedy eyes rested on his lean frame.

"You know I was gonna suck you off a little before you went to bed but since you're in such a great mood I decided no"

Dean kept the fright to himself, he wasn't sure how he managed to not jump through the roof, instead he gave her that lazy grin. "I thought you were Iziah"

"Thats just creepy"

"Glad it's you" Dean grabbed her wrist and gave a heave until she was in the shower with him, her black attire sticking to her inked skin. Raven let out a laugh before being choked by the water,

"Dude now I'm all wet!"

Dean pulled her closer, "Good I like my women wet"

Raven slid her hands to his broad shoulders giving a light push until he was against the shower wall. Dean wasn't about to object to her sweet kisses showering down his frame, her studded tongue licking the wet drops until she was on her knees in front of him. Dean let out a soft grunt, her tongue sliding up his cock until it hardened in her mouth. She sucked in her cheeks so she could take in more, the taste of him was slowly spreading on her tastebuds and she found she needed more of it. Raven could do nothing but let her lips and hand glide over him, the grunts he was making was music to her ears. Dean pried back the wet strands from her face, those plump lips swallowing his thick cock inch by inch needed to be seen, seen so he knew it was real and not a really good dream. Raven eased her mouth down until it was trailing to his balls, another deep grunt bounced off the shower walls, he was so close to the edge it sparkled in front of his eyes, Raven trailed back to his cock, her tongue taking every drop of liquid it could find. Dean let out a gasp as she bobbed her head faster, he longed to hold her head still so he could flex his hips but he didn't want to push his luck, she could still quite easily stop what she was doing. That was the last thing he needed, especially when his sweet end was so close. Raven kept licking away, a hum ushering his spine made him get to the end faster than possible. Raven felt it hit the back of her throat, the grip on her hair so tight she thought he was trying to pull out by the roots. Raven took all he had to give, swallowing it down until his cock fell from her mouth. Dean pulled her up and rammed his tongue down her throat. The taste of himself wasn't exactly pleasing but if it meant he would have her in his arms a bit longer he would do it. Raven pushed her body into his for a moment before giving into her need for oxygen.

She had no idea what to say, was she even meant to say anything? Raven had never been lost for words and she found herself liking it. Not to mention she could only think about getting dry, the fabric was choking her.

Dean pulled her lips back to his for a moment, he had no idea what this...thing was but for the meantime he wasn't about to question it, everything seemed to be going fine, he wasn't about to ruin it by opening his mouth. He learnt his lesson the first time.

Raven pulled away, her forehead touched his for a moment before deciding to get out of the shower spilling water every which way.

"You don't have to leave you know" Dean said keeping his smirk wide and the hurt to himself. He hated it and in a way he hated himself for feeling it, but he wanted to have her in his arms, just for the night. Just so he could convince himself that she wasn't any different to all the other women he had come across.

"I wasn't aware of that, thank you"

"You are so sarcastic"

"I actually wasn't bein sarcastic, I was serious, I didn't know stayin the night was an option. You know you can tell me these things Dean"

"I was waiting for you to say it" Dean poked his tongue at her, it wasn't mature he knew but hell that was all he had. Raven laughed taking off her clothes, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body.

"Unless you is using that tongue on my Dean keep it to yourself"

"I would but I'm really tired and I have to get up early and I have a meeting and..." "It's not you, it's me?" Raven questioned trying not to laugh.

"See why do you get it?"

Raven gave him a light smack on the arm, "Because I'm awesome that's why. Now I'm going to get outta my wet clothes because instead of waiting for me to get naked, some dude just pulled me into the shower"

"Should I be hurt that I'm just some dude to you?"

Raven kissed his cheek softly, she had no idea if he was serious or not but in either case she wanted him to know that at least to her, he did matter.

"Not some dude. Dean Ambrose. Wait that is your name right?"

"You are totally getting spanked"

Her silver eyes lit up, "Good! I'm due for a spanking!" She kissed his cheek again "Seriously though, you're not just a random guy and you know that"

Dean didn't know why but he felt slightly better knowing that at least one woman didn't see him as trash.


	12. The first curve ball

**Chapter 12 The first curve-ball**

Dean paced the floor as the hot excitedness scoured around his body, he had been this way since his debut, that nervous energy that couldn't keep him still. His friends were at the bar partying and scamming on girls, they were on top of the world and yet all Dean could think of was Raven. He didn't want too but his mind wasn't listening. He wanted to know if she saw his debut, if she was impressed. Dean looked at the number on his phone, the numbers burnt bright as he walked up and down the room he was sharing with Seth and Roman. He wanted to call her but seeing as how it was two a.m, he thought that maybe that would be a bad call.

"What part of fuck off and die do you not get you asshole!?"

"Well thats nice"

"Dean?" Her voice changed from angry to confused, "Oops, sorry I didn't check my caller-ID. My bad"

Did he sigh in releif? Relieved that she wasn't meaning him? Raven wasn't about to ask, if there was one thing she had learnt about men, (other than the fact that they seemed to really like whores) it was that they didn't like to express weakness, which usually included any kind of emotion, relief that she wasn't mad at him counted as a weakness, (she guessed)

"That's ok, gotta admit kinda glad you didn't mean me"

Raven let out a laugh "Trust me, you'd know if I was mad at you. So to what do I owe this honour?"

"The guys are out partying, just needed to get away and I thought I would ring my...friend Raven"

She noticed the pause, trying to figure out what to call her, she had no idea and hoped that he didn't ask her about it.

"Well that is certainly nice of you Dean. I saw your debut, very nicely done. You guys work well together"

"I cannot stop moving! Seriously the adrenalin hasn't worn off yet"

"If you wanna keep your buzz going without gettin in trouble for drugs, try _Kurolls_ and coke, gives you a mean buzz"

Dean laughed "Raven are you telling me to stay buzzed up? Shame on you"

"Hey it's a natural high, they can't fire you for takin cough drops with coke"

"I take it that you've done that before"

"Ha! I'm doin it right now"

"Good to know" Dean finally sat down, the buzz was still there but it was different now. Before it was about his debut, now it was just the sound of her voice, he liked talking to her. He didn't want to like it so much but he was losing his control over that.

"So here's a question Dean, where are your friends?"

"At some bar partying I guess"

"And you're here talkin to me instead of celebratin?"

"I like talking to you. You're the first girl in a long time that don't make me feel like shit"

"Aww hun, if you wanted to feel like shit you should've said, you can spend the day with Iziah. She'll build you up and knock you down all in one breath"

"Yeah I've been through all that, don't really need a repeat thank you very much"

"Admit it, you just don't wanna spend the day with Iziah"

"Name one person that isn't you or Jamie that would?"

Raven laughed again "Accordin to her last text message, she found a guy to spend the night with, apparently she's climbin mountains, whatever the hell that means"

"I really don't wanna know"

"That makes two of us"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Dean"

"When you answered the phone, who did you think it was?"

Raven stayed silent, she was hoping that he wouldn't ask that because she knew she would tell the truth, she also knew that he wouldn't take it well. Not that she expected him too, she wouldn't if the situation was reversed. Raven let out a soft sigh, she could only hope that Dean would allow her to explain.

"My husband"

**A/N Oooh Raven is married! Want an explaination? Keep reading good people! Onwards Superman! (It's now a superman kinda day!)**


End file.
